


How To Make Your Rat Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Reinhardt 76, reaper76 - Fandom, roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jamie's been a little down these past few days. I've called in some guys to help cheer him up a little.





	How To Make Your Rat Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another beta work for something that's gonna run alongside Jamison Justice. Since I got an alarming amount of positivity from the last beta work Makin Lava hell yea I'm gonna make more.
> 
> https://discord.gg/MEgJHnq
> 
> https://twitter.com/JunkhogMakison?s=01
> 
> https://www.pornhub.com/users/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ7wrY6FsIn2K2nlK7p8KCQ?app=desktop

**February 23, 2019**

**Outback Fields**

**Minefield Mines**

 

People can be especially heinous. It's a real shame that the world has resorted to hate and vile. Oftentimes seeing how civilization acts nowadays constantly reminds me over and over again why I struck it out on my own and decided to slaughter any and all humans I see. I was the One Man Apocalypse...or at least I was. Jamie Fawkes aka My Little Rat changed that for me, ever since that day we met in the bar I've loved him ever since. Sure he can be an annoying little shit from time to time but his heart is in the right place and his ignorance is innocent. He just makes me smile, he gives me a reason to press on in this god forsaken world. However as of late he has been pretty upset. His ignorance has unfortunately come to his realization and he's understanding he's not really who he says he is. He's always lied to himself ever since he was born. He's always tried to make himself to be this minister of engineering, a demolitionist, and also fully limbed. These past couple of days he has slowly confronted his lies and is now realizing who he finally is, and I think that bothers him. He feels useless and lonely, of course I'm there for him but he has this fear that I will leave him for someone else or I'll abandon him. Obviously thats never gonna happen, however it looks like he's gonna need more assurance. Thankfully, I've got some guys who can help in secret. 

Jamie was sitting on a little hovering platform, looking down to the ground and clicking his feet together. I walked up to him and gave him a pat on the head.

"Hey my little rat, you feeling ok?" I ask with a smile.

Jamie looked up at me with a forced grin. He didn't want me to see his sadness but he's not good at hiding. "I'm alright mate, just thinking about things is all."

I chuckled "It's not like you to think."

Jamie giggled alittle "Hehe I know right...its weird."

I pat Jamie's back "You know what you need? Some motivation."

I snap my fingers and walk away from Jamie and stand beside a cart. Jamie looked at me like something was wrong. Out of the shadows came Jack and Gabe, with alittle convincing I got them to come and give Jamie some company and alittle fatherly pep talking.

Jack and Gabe both stood beside Jamie and looked down at him with big smiles.

"Oh look Jack its your favorite son." Gabe said with a grin.

Jack sat by Jamie and placed his hand on his shoulders "Hey there solider." he said with a warm smile.

Jamie looked at both of them and grew a small grin "Oy Gabby, Jacky! What are you two doing here? I haven't been getting into any trouble or anything I swear."

Gabe laughed alittle and sat by Jamie's right side. "Hehehe your not in trouble James, we just wanted to talk."

Solider began "Word is you've been feeling alittle depressed, when me and Gabe heard that we had to rush over and see for ourselves. Our beloved little misfit down in the dumps? Not possible..."

Jamie looked down and frowned "I....I'm....im scared."

Gabe and Jack both frowned and they both held Jamie closer to eachother.

"Talk to us Jamie." said Gabe.

"I...don't want to be alone." Jamie said as he began to cry "I don't want to be by myself...I'm scared your all gonna leave me..."

I figured that was his issue. He's always had a fear of isolation even with company. Sometimes me and him would be laying in bed and he would dream of me leaving him while I snuck out during the night. My goal is to show him that he will never be alone. I snap my fingers again and Reinhardt came from behind the 3 and wrapped his big arms around them.

Reinhardt smiled "Your scared of being alone!? Never! You shall never know loneliness for as long as I live!" he said with a hearty laugh.

Jamie got shocked alittle but gave an excited smile "Rein! Oh to right your all here!"

I smile and walk on over to Jamie and stand in front of him "Now what was that you were saying about being lonely?"

Jamie looked at me with a tear drop "You....you brought them here to cheer me up mate...you...you really love me." Jamie said shedding more tears. "I love you...I love you mate."

Jamie hopped up quickly and fell into my arms. He began to snuggle against me and try to stop crying. I could tell he was definitely crying happiness.

I wrapped Jamie in my arms and began to rub his back softly "There there my little Rat, I love you too. I'll always love you and I will never leave you."

Jack held Gabes hand and giggled slightly.

"Well that was easier than I thought..." Gabe said with a chuckle.

Reinhardt bellowed "Haha! And I was all prepared for a good mental battle!"

I gave Rein a silly look "And we all know how stellar you are at brain games..."

Gabe and Jack both erupted with laughter and Reinhardt began to laugh alongside them.

Jamie gave me a smile and turned to look at the others "Aww thanks mates. I...I'll never be rid of these feelings I have, but now I know if I do thinks of these things...I'll remind myself I've got you guys. You all came all the way out here to check on me...that means alot...

"Just doin a dads job boy" Jack said.

Jamie grew big eyes "Well now that were all here what are we gonna do? Oh!" he snapped his fingers "Lets have an orgy!"

Reinhardt dropped his jaw and Jack and Gabe gave Jamie a look that can only be described as an are you serious face.

I bonked Jamie in the head "Behave."

"Oww mate! I didn't mean me and you get with them I meant me and you make out while they make out and we just watch one another!"

Reinhardt crossed his arms "Your reasoning levels require some heavy duty training my friend"

Gabe rolled his eyes "This is why your Jacks favorite son and not mine"

Jamie crossed his arms and huffed "Rude."

Jack thought to himself abit "While an...orgy...as you say isn't really preferable...back in my younger years we used to have make out sessions among friends. Hugging, kissing, some cuddling."

Jamie got on his hands and knees "Come on! You guys came all this way we should have alittle bit of fun!"

Everybody looked at eachother for a bit and then Reinhard spoke. "Well...why not. Were among men here, plus were here to make Jamie happy."

Jamie jumped up excited "Wohoo!" Jamie ran to Reinhardt and gave him a hug "Your my new favorite daddy!"

Reinhardt chuckled and grabbed Jamie with his left hand. "Your on daddy's naughty list boy. It's in your best interest to behave yourself otherwise you will be punished."

Jamie turned blood red and hopped out of Reinhardt's hands and ran behind me "Gah! Protect me Hoggie!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jamie from behind and laid him down in front of the 3. I hover over him and put my hands beside his head. He looked at me with alittle fear in his eyes, but he's not really scared as he knows I love to see him all submissive like.

"Time to shut you up for a bit" I went down on Jamie and completely eclipsed his lips with mine. I began to run my tongue all throughout his mouth and wrap mine around his. I held Jamie close and began to squeeze his little ass cheeks.

Jack looked at Gabe "Well then..."

Gabe leaned over me and began to kiss Jack. The way Gabe kissed was very slow and plodding. I'm more of a furious kisser but I could tell those two take a more gentle route.

Reinhardt smiled over all of us "Such warmth..." then he walked beside Gabe and began kissing his cheeks and alittle bit of the edges of his left lips.

And just like that our kissing session began. This wasn't exactly part of my plan but at least the mission was accomplished.

Jamie began to grow a small tear. I pulled away for a bit to look at him while everyone else continued on.

"Jamie..."

"Hoggie....I love you"

I was gonna tell him I love him too, but I knew he preferred me showing him how much I love him. He may have his off days, but I'll always be there for him when he's sad. I know how to make my Rat happy, and I will continue to make him happy forever and on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bewildered that people love the short sweet to the point quickies for what will basically eventually blossom into full blown stories. Once again this is a little alpha work to an eventual full on story.
> 
> https://discord.gg/MEgJHnq
> 
> https://twitter.com/JunkhogMakison?s=01
> 
> https://www.pornhub.com/users/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ7wrY6FsIn2K2nlK7p8KCQ?app=desktop


End file.
